


The prince's fiance

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ian doesn't want to get married, King Frank Gallagher, M/M, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Modern Royalty, Prince Ian Gallagher, Royalty, fake engagement, good king, good parent Monica Gallagher, good parent frank gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey doesn't understand why the prince he never spoke with just asked him to marry him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The prince's fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239764) by [GingerGeneral_Kenobae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGeneral_Kenobae/pseuds/GingerGeneral_Kenobae)



"I'm not gay!"

"Me neither!" Ian said with conviction.

"So why do you want to marry me?!?"

“I don't want to marry you, I want you to be my fiance. This isn't the same."

Mickey crossed his arms, looking skeptical.

"I don't really see the difference."

"It's simple ... My father wants me to get engaged. I don't know why when Lip, who is the crown prince, is not even engaged himself. I'm only second on the waiting list for the throne, third if there wasn't a law prohibiting women from accessing the throne, which is to say that I would never be king, and that's fine with me. Frank never made it clear that I had to get engaged to a woman, so technically you can become my fiancé.”

"He will never accept a gay prince-"

"That's the point! I tell him I want to marry you. He says no. I say it's you or nothing, and the second after I'm free to do what I want again. ”

"And what if he accepts?"

"Don’t worry, I’ve planned it all… That’s why I chose you. You're not exactly the kind of man a father imagines for his son, especially when it comes to a royal wedding. "

"I don't really know how I should take it ..."

"Mickey, you know as well as I do that if your father wasn't as wealthy, you would never have entered this school."

Mickey preferred not to react to Ian's remark. He knew he was right and in a way, he didn't mind. He had no desire to be equated with these daddy's boy who couldn't do anything on their own.

On the contrary, Ian had his place there. Prince of the kingdom, living on the hooks of the people, and having no purpose in life. If that was not enough, he seemed to collect conquests, as others collect stamps. He didn't see him for more than a week with the same woman, but all seemed to be fighting to be with him.

"What would I gain from it?"

"Money. Lots of money. Isn't that what you want? ”

Mickey hated Ian's haughty tone but tried not to let anything show. The discussion finally turned to his advantage.

As Ian said, his father was rich, very rich. But he was also brutal, manipulative, homophobic and a thief.

Mickey knew that he would never let him do what he wanted with his life and that he should serve him until death prevailed.

The only solution he had left was to flee, but it required a considerable sum. Like he didn't have.

"I feel like you're suddenly much more interested." Ian amused himself by looking at Mickey with a little smirk on his face.

He chose Mickey because he was probably the least appreciated and feared high school student.

He knew that Mickey would do whatever he asked him to do as long as he promised him money. And with him at his side, his father would be forced to forget this horrible idea.

“No one should know!”

"Believe me, I don't want any more than you people thinking that we are a couple."

*-*-*

"What did you just say?"

Ian calmly turned to his parents sitting at the table with him. Her mother had barely eaten the food in her mouth and now hoped to have heard wrong.

Ian held his father's gaze and said confidently.

"You asked me to choose someone. Mickey is the person I chose. "

“Ian you-”

"This decision is not to be taken lightly." Frank stated dryly, cutting his wife in her tracks.

"I never told you about him before for fear of your reaction, but I love Mickey, and I want to be with him or no one else."

Ian could already hear his father give up, and it gave birth to a small victorious smile on his face. But before he could savor his victory, his father's voice rang again in the room, crushing all his hopes.

"Very well, if it is your choice I will comply. I will officially announce the news at the end of next week. I suggest you bring your friend to the castle from tomorrow so that he can familiarize himself with the idea before everyone is made aware. It's the holidays so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. ”

"You accept?!?" Growled Ian, eyes wide.

"You almost seem to be disappointed, my son ..." Frank amused himself before turning his attention back to his plate, leaving his son to his thoughts.

* - * - *

"What did he say?!?"

"He said you have to come to the palace so you can get used to-"

"Get used to what? I have no intention of living there! It wasn't our deal Gallagher! ”

“I know very well what was planned!” Growled Ian tainted by Mickey's nervousness.

He was just as pissed off as he was at the turn of events, but he was sure they had a chance. If Mickey came to live with them, it would be easy for them to make the king understand that all this was impossible.

He knew that his mother was not happy with her husband's decision and that she would make sure he changed his mind.

"You promised me money Gallagher, so give it to me."

Mickey hoped that the tone he had just used and the threat of retaliation would be enough to make Ian obey, but the latter remained impassive as if none of this reached him.

“Nothing is official yet. We have until this weekend to change my father's mind. At that time, and only then you will have your money. ”

“You think I will obey you? I have nothing to gain from following you to this stupid palace. ”

Ian moved closer to Mickey, his eyes fixed on his.

"On the contrary. You will only get what you want if you do what I say. So if you want your cash, you better meet me in front of the palace in one hour. I warn you, I wouldn’t wait. ”

Mickey watched Ian leave without a word. For the first time, he had seen Ian get upset. He who always seemed so calm and untouchable finally seemed more human than he had imagined.

He did not know how to react. Ian was right when he said that without their agreement he wouldn't have the money he needed.

Living with Terry was just awful, and he couldn't imagine having to go through this all his life.

If it had only been for him he would have been gone long ago, but he couldn't imagine leaving Mandy behind. And if they both wanted to leave, he needed enough money to disappear.

* - * - *

Thinking he was alone in the kitchen, Mickey jumped when he heard a noise behind him.

He froze when he noticed that it was the queen herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I was hungry. Sorry." He stammered, backing awkwardly.

“What are you apologizing for? To be hungry? "

Monica reopened the fridge that Mickey just closed when he heard her coming in and out of something to make a sandwich.

"You didn't seem to be very hungry earlier ... The stress?"

"It is not every day that we eat with the king and the queen."

His remark snatched a small smile from the queen who put the finished sandwich in front of him.

"Thank you."

“What do your parents think of this relationship?”

Mickey was mute for a moment wondering if he should lie better or just be honest about this question.

"I didn't say anything to my father ... I don't think he'd be a fan of the idea. Let's say my father is not pro-gay. "

"Oh! And your mother?"

Monica seemed surprisingly genuinely interested in her response.

“My mother died shortly after giving birth to my sister…”

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it."

"Didn't you investigate me before I got here?" Mickey asked before biting into the sandwich.

"Security probably did, but if they didn't find anything problematic there is no reason for them to tell me about it."

“Don't you want to know? What they found ... "

“We all make mistakes in our lives. But that's not what defines us..." Monica said with a small smile.

"I'm going to bed. I hope you have a good night. ”

*-*-*

Mickey gently pushed open the bedroom door before finally noticing that Ian was still standing.

"Where were you?"

“I was eating something. The atmosphere at the table was so horrible that it cut my appetite. ”

Ian pretended not to have heard him and got ready to go to bed.

“How much longer will we have to play this little game? Your parents didn't even seem shocked when they met me. "

“My parents are politicians, they are used to hiding their emotions.”

“It doesn't answer my question.”

Ian just grumbled a few words and settled under the duvet, desperately trying not to continue this discussion.

Annoyed by his behavior, Mickey ostensibly threw his t-shirt on the ground and did the same with the rest of his clothes, as if the violence of his movements could help him to calm his nervousness.

Before Ian's heavy silence he decided to move up a gear. He needed Ian to understand his situation and act on it rather than just doing what he wanted, and if discussing it did nothing, he would make it clear to him in some other way.

Mickey removed his boxers while being careful that Ian noticed him.

It didn't take more than a second for the young man to straighten up and glare at him before looking away, his cheeks flushed.

"What are you doing?!?"

"What? I always sleep naked. ” Said Mickey most naturally in the world.

He knew that no normally formed hetero would be left out of this situation, and he counted on Ian's embarrassment to move the situation in the direction he wanted.

He settled down without a word next to Ian and pretended to fall asleep.

Ian stood watching him for a moment, unable to say anything, before finally going back to bed, turning his back on Mickey.

It took long minutes for his heart to calm down and he could finally fall asleep.

* - * - *

Mickey spent the next two days following Ian's orders in front of his parents and torturing the boy as soon as they were alone.

Pissing off Ian had become an occupation on its own, and there was no longer any doubt that the young prince wanted to get rid of him as much as he wanted to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is getting more and more out of control

It had only taken Mickey 5 seconds on the boat to understand that he had chronic seasickness and that the Queen offered him to stay on shore.

Ian jumped at the chance to stay at the palace too, using Mickey as an excuse.

Each year his whole family went for a boat trip in the waters bordering their kingdom. Ian had always loved the calm and beauty of this trip, but this year he had no desire to participate.

He hoped that when his parents returned they would finally decide to end the relationship he pretended to have with Mickey.

He had tried everything to make them think that Mickey was not good enough for him, but each time his parents had ignored them as if nothing had happened.

He planned to use their absence to create enough chaos in the palace to make them want to be lenient.

"I'm not going to steal from your parents!"

"I'm not telling you to steal from them... Just pretend. You put online two or three little things from the castle, and we make sure that security finds out. ”

"I think you didn't understand! I'm not a fucking thief! And I wouldn’t steal from your parents! ”

"It was you who didn't understand. If we want my parents to kick you out, you have to go harder. ”

"They are not going to just kick me out!" But also to put me in prison! "

Ian rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You dramatize."

“Easy for you to say! You're a fucking prince, everyone always forgives you for everything. ”

"It's not my fault-"

“Maybe. But all this shit is indeed your fault. And you're going to make it stop and quickly! I have no desire for this false engagement to go around the country! ”

“Believe me, the one who has the most to lose here is me. I have no desire to be forced to spend more time than necessary with you! ”

Mickey felt anger build up in him. If he hadn't risked serious consequences by hitting Ian, he would have done so long ago to remove that smug look he was showing.

If this pseudo-relationship ever came to Terry's ears, he was a dead man.

* - * - *

-Disappearance of the royal boat- -Drowning, attacking, the wildest theories- -Where is the king and his family?!?- -Ian Gallagher, the new king? -

Ian felt his stomach knot a little more every minute. They hadn't heard from his family since the previous day, and information had already leaked to the media, creating panic in the kingdom.

He turned around when he heard Mickey swear behind him. The latter threw the newspaper he was holding in his hand at his feet.

"How did they learn about this shit?!?"

-Who is the prince's fiancé? -

The article didn't directly quote Mickey’s name, but you could easily make out his face in a photo.

“Do something for this shit!”

"I have other things to deal with right now!"

Mickey knew very well that Ian had died of concern for his family. 

He was too. He had started to befriend Ian's young siblings, and he enjoyed strangely spending time chatting with the Queen.

He knew their disappearance was tragic, but the danger that it posed over his head was no less.

“Do something! ”

"I don't have time for that Mickey! And if I denied it, it would only amplify their suspicions. ” Ian said brutally before leaving the room.

He didn't have time to take an interest in this stupid article. His family went missing, leaving him alone with the obligation to rule the kingdom.

He would have liked Mickey to support him in this difficult moment, he still hoped that he would.

His mere presence beside him helped him a little to relax, but as soon as he opened his mouth it was to grumble and talk to him again about their stupid arrangement. It was now the least of his worries.

* - * - *

"Damn Mickey what the fuck?!? How long have you been the prince's fiancé?!? I didn't even know you were friends?!? ”

Mickey quickly removed his phone from his ear and placed it in front of his mouth to give Mandy a taste of her own attack.

"You can stop snarling please!" He growled in turn before resuming a normal voice.

"It wasn’t supposed to be known."

"So is that true?"

"No, it's just to piss off his parents."

"What?!"

Mickey took a deep breath to find the courage to explain everything to Mandy.

Strangely, his sister didn't seem to question his decisions once he had finished telling her.

"Looks like it doesn't even shock you..."

“Why would I be shocked. You always do these kinds of crazy things.”

Mickey let out a little laugh as he thought about everything he had already done to try to escape Terry, thanking heaven again today that his father never knew for half of these attempts.

"And what is it like to live with your crush?"

"He's not my crush!"

Mandy was the only person in the world knowing he was gay, and he regretted every day that she knew it.

She loved asking him about his personal tastes and had even managed one evening when he had drunk too much, to make him confess that he found the prince attractive.

"And he's a big pretentious idiot full of his person and sufficient!"

“And handsome...”

Mickey preferred not to answer his sister and refocus their discussion on a subject that interested him much more.

"Did Terry see the article?"

"Not yet, but it should not be long... A lot of people are talking about it. If the royal family hadn't disappeared it would be you who would make the headlines. ”

Mickey tried to chase away the fear that besieged him when he heard Mandy talk about Ian’s family.

Even though he was not a believer, he found himself praying that they would all return safely.

He knew it was a tough time for Ian, but he also knew he had to focus on his own problems because no one would do it for him.

“Show up at the palace gates tomorrow morning. I'm going to let you in. I'm not leaving you alone with this monster. ”

"You want me to come to the palace?"

"Don't get ideas... It won't last long. I'm going to make it clear to Ian that he needs to resolve the situation quickly. ”

* - * - *

"What did you do?!?"

Mickey tried to make his sister understand that she had to speak less loudly, but the latter did not seem receptive to his requests.

Fortunately for them, no palace employees seemed to be nearby.

"You have this kind of relationship?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship!"

"You just told me that you masturbated next to him!"

"Not next to him... In the next room..." said Mickey, massaging his neck nervously.

He tried to avoid his sister's gaze as much as possible but knew perfectly well that he should face it.

If he had decided to admit all of this to Mandy it was simply because it had become far too complicated for him to keep it to himself, and that Mandy was surely the only person on this planet knowing perfectly well that there was nothing between him and Ian.

"Why did you do that?!?"

Mickey took a long breath, trying to find the courage to continue. He turned to his sister, visibly impatient to know the rest of his story.

"I wanted to show him that it was not possible to stay like this ... I wanted him to give me my money and stop this scam. I told myself that since he didn't want to listen to me, putting him face to face with the facts would make him understand. ”

"And for you, face to face with the facts means masturbating before him?"

"No! Finally... I wanted to remind him that we weren't made to live together. If a straight guy is face to face with another guy jerking off, he will be embarrassed, turn around to avoid seeing that. Right? ”

Noticing the embarrassment displayed on his brother’s face, Mandy understood that it didn’t happen like that.

"I purposely left the door open for him to see me when he entered the room ... But instead of leaving as I thought he stayed."

Mickey's voice was barely audible. However, Mandy was convinced she had heard what he had just said.

"How long?"

Mickey fixed his gaze on the ground, hoping that his sister would not force him to say more, but that was where it got to know her badly.

"Mickey! How long?!?"

"Until the end ... He left afterward."

"Like, he watched you come."

Mickey just nodded wondering if talking to Mandy was, in the end, an even worse idea than keeping it all to himself.

"And you?"

"What, me?!?"

"When you saw he was looking at you how did you feel?"

Mickey’s cheeks red. Contrary to what he had said to Ian, he was indeed gay. He had a hard time admitting it to himself, but he had always found Ian very attractive. 

An attraction that had prompted him to reject Ian's proposal from the start, as if to avoid temptation.

He couldn't admit to Mandy that he had came thinking of Ian, but he had no doubt that she can read it on his face.

"Okay ... So if I sum up, your fiancé enjoyed what he saw and you enjoyed being watched? Explain to me why it's wrong ... "

"You know as well as I do that this whole story is a lie."

“It finally seems very real to me.”

Mickey turned to his sister, anger having replaced the embarrassment on his face.

"Mandy, if I came to talk to you about it, it's for you to confirm that I'm crazy, not for you to encourage me!"

“Mickey, I'm just telling you what I think. I know this false relationship went further than expected due to the disappearance of the king and his family, but you can't deny the facts. And from what you tell me, both you and him, feel more than you want to admit. ”

* - * - *

Upon entering their room the previous evening Ian had witnessed an unreal spectacle.

He had spent the whole day worrying about his family and trying to sort out all the tasks before him before falling back on the newspaper article that Mickey had shown him and realizing the importance these few words could have in Mickey’s life.

Overwhelmed by his own problems, he had forgotten the threat that hung over Mickey.

Everyone knew Terry Milkovich, if only by reputation, and everyone knew that he was not afraid to speak out about violence when things were not going his way.

No one, or even the justice system, has managed to bring him down yet, and Ian was sure of it, they only knew a tiny percentage of the monster that Terry really was.

Wanting to apologize to Mickey and promise to do everything he could to help him, he went to their room.

With the bathroom door ajar, he quickly saw Mickey. 

He froze in place, figuring out what he was doing, and as if mesmerized by the show, he stood there watching him.

The temptation to imitate him, or to join him had quickly taken hold of him, but for fear of seeing this illusion disappear, he had remained motionless, until Mickey enjoyed himself in his hand in front of him and his legs accepted finally to obey him, allowing him to flee.

He had taken refuge in one of the many other rooms of the castle and had locked the door behind him, not to be disturbed, but also not to be tempted to return to find Mickey.

All his life Ian had heard of these feelings that took hold people when they fall in love, of those feelings unexplained by science that pushed two living beings to unite.

Until now he had always seen these stories as a fable. He had gone out with countless women, but he had never really felt anything for them, to the point of breaking up every time after a few days, hoping that the next would be the right one.

The idea that he might not like women had already crossed his mind, but as a prince, he could not afford such freedom. That’s why he had chosen a man for this stupid masquerade.

However, and despite all his willpower, he couldn't deny the fact that Mickey attracted him, and this much more violently than he could admit.

Sleeping with him every night when he was naked only a few inches from him put him to the torment.

And now even his dreams would surely be haunted by the young man and what he had just seen.

He looked down at his crotch before hating himself for the state Mickey put him in.

He ran to the adjacent bathroom and climbed into the shower, turning on the water without even removing his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is more and more lost, he doesn't know what to think or what he really feels

Ian couldn't help but move back when he entered the dining room and found Mickey and a woman who must have been his sister.

He had learned that Mickey had asked to have her come to the castle and had accepted his request.

He couldn't look Mickey in the eyes, however, he could not afford to run away from him.

Fortunately, Mickey quickly left the room, trying to drag his sister with him, but to no avail.

“I am sorry for what has happened to your family.” Mandy said gently after Mickey left.

"I hope we will find them soon..." she added sincerely.

Ian stammered a thank you and looked back at the plate in front of him.

He didn't imagine Mickey could have told his sister what had happened the day before, but he preferred not to take any chances.

"You know Mickey told me everything."

Ian almost choked on hearing her words. Mandy understood what he had imagined procrastinated his words.

"I know you aren't really engaged."

Ian summarily managed to calm down, but he still feared this discussion afterward.

"I know that if Mickey accepted it was for me... I know if it was only him, he could leave today. He would easily find something to do to earn enough money to survive. He’s the only family that matters to me, and I think I’m also the only family that matters to him… Enough to keep him here and endanger his safety for me. ”

“I would give Mickey his money-”

"It's not about the money." Mandy said on the defensive.

Ian supports the young woman's gaze.

“I'm just saying this so you can understand it a little better. Mickey is a good brother, a good man. And if he cares so much it's not really for the money, it's for me. So please be indulgent, please. ”

* - * - *

Again Ian tried desperately not to cross Mickey's path, but his cries kept him from running away again.

“Ian! Ian! Where the fuck are you! ”

"I'm here." He finally answered by leaving the room in which he had spent the morning.

He still hadn't seen Mickey head to head since morning and had hoped to avoid him until he gave him the money he expected.

“They found them!”

These few words drove away all the troubles that surrounded him.

"They are being repatriated to the palace. Rescue workers found them at sea, all the boat's electronic devices had burned.

Ian followed Mickey to the courtyard of the palace where a procession had just entered.

He jumped on his parents’ necks as soon as they stepped on the ground and did the same with his brothers and sisters, finally letting go of the pressure that their absence before created within him.

"I forbid you to disappear again." He ordered, holding Lip and Fiona in his arms.

"Believe me, we didn't do it on purpose." Replied Lip amused.

“Ian! You should have seen that! The boat engine exploded! There was lots of smoke everywhere! ” Carl said, mimicking an explosion with his whole body.

"There was just smoke ... No explosion." Monica calmly corrected her son's panicked expression.

“There was a big short-circuit in the engine and it also damaged the communication and navigation devices. Fortunately for us, there was enough food on board to last a week. ”

“We almost got attacked by sharks!” Snarled Carl of the stars.

Once again his mother corrected the young boy's words by specifying that they were only dolphins.

Then she turned to Mickey and the young woman who was by his side.

"I'm glad to see you again Mickey."

The young man wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and tried to erase all emotion from his face.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Mandy cleared her throat gently, urging her brother to present her before properly greeting the king and queen.

"I think we all deserve a good meal and a good night's sleep!" Frank said most naturally in the world.

* - * - *

Ian was happy to have found his family, but Mickey’s presence by his side always tied his stomach, in a very different way.

He hesitated for a moment to sleep in a separate room when the young man got up to join their room, before finally deciding to follow him and face the moment he feared so much.

Before Mickey could say anything, he pulled him, kicking the door shut brutally.

He felt Mickey respond to his kiss before pushing him away.

“Ian-”

"I want it. I've wanted it since I saw you in the bathroom- No! I've wanted it from the start. ” He said before kissing Mickey again.

Unable to resist, Mickey grabbed Ian's waist to press him a little more before slipping his hands under his t-shirt.

Ian shifted just enough to allow Mickey to remove his t-shirt, and reserve the same fate at the top of the young man.

Ian immediately put his mouth on Mickey's shoulder, making his tongue dance against his tight skin, going up to the bottom of his neck, while the young man was desperately trying to get rid of his pants.

A few minutes later they were against each other on their bed, filling Ian with feelings he thought he would never know.

*-*-*

Ian was happy to find his parents and his brother whom he thought he would never see again. 

However, he couldn't silence that little voice in his head that kept reminding him that he would never be completely happy now that Mickey was gone.

He knew that after all that had happened he couldn't blame him and just wished he had the guts to say goodbye.

He had seen Mickey prepare his suitcase and had not dared to enter their room to stop him. At that moment he would die of envy, all the more after the night they had shared, but no longer wanted to let his selfishness make Mickey suffer.

"You look thoughtful."

Ian turned to his father, having just entered the room. He tried to erase the traces of his inner dilemma from his face and displayed a shy smile.

"It's nothing important ..."

"Is this about Mickey?"

Ian couldn't help but look away. He felt tears coming to his eyes and did not want his father to see him cry.

“He came to see me before he left.” Admitted Frank, again drawing his son's attention to him.

"He came to me and told me an interesting story. He told me you didn't want to get engaged and that you offered to help him out with money. He must have seemed the most horrible of fiancé to push me to break your engagement and to let you live the life you wanted. "

“Dad I-”

"I never really wanted you to marry... I just always felt like you were going from one relationship to another without ever experiencing anything. I was hoping that you would realize the importance of having someone with you... A man or a woman. "

Ian's eyes widened, staring at his father in amazement.

"You did all this for that?"

Frank nodded, sighing.

“But I didn't think my plan would work as well... You know, when he left he didn't ask for anything. He never once spoke to me about money. ”

Ian began to tremble, imagining the life that Mickey was now to lead. He had decided not to seek him out so as not to complicate his life, trying to convince himself that he had managed to find the money to flee.

"The only thing he asked me was to not force you to choose someone until you were ready... This boy is definitely a good man."

Ian felt tears drop from the corners of his eyes, but this time he didn't look away.

"I know his father isn't a good man and it must have been difficult for him and his sister. So I allowed myself to give him some money myself. Enough to last a few months. I also gave him a phone, in case he needed help. He promised to keep it with him. "

Frank took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and put it in Ian's hand.

"When you feel ready, call him." He ordered softly before leaving his son alone with his decision.

* - * - *

Mickey felt his whole body tremble with a mixture of fear and excitement. He turned again to his sister, hoping to find in the young woman the courage he lacked.

"Do you really think I should do this?"

“Mickey… I can't decide for you. I intend to stay with you whatever you decide. You just have to choose whether or not you want to be with him. ”

Mickey felt his heart speed up thinking about the message Ian had left on his phone. Just hearing his voice had made him shiver. At no time had he dared hope that Ian would try to see him again.

Ever since he had received this message, he has been constantly wondering if he could really go back to Ian as he secretly hoped.

He finally decided to restart the car and take the road to the palace.

He stopped when a guard signaled him and handed him his license, patiently waiting for the man to verify his identity and contact the palace security service.

Less than a minute later the palace doors opened wide, letting them enter the courtyard under the questioning gaze of passers-by.

"I can't go back anymore." He said to himself as if to accept reality.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Mandy asked when Mickey stopped the car in front of the palace.

His gaze was automatically caught by Ian's presence in front of him and all his doubts automatically left his body.

"It's a good thing." He said calmly.

He got out of the car and walked calmly over to Ian despite the chaos in him.

"Hello." Saluted Ian with a small smile.

"Hello." Simply replied Mickey, overcome with uncontrolled shyness.

"I missed you so much ..." Ian admitted, slowly approaching Mickey.

No longer able to bear the situation, Mickey nullified the last steps that separated him from Ian and grabbed his lips to kiss him passionately.

Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed him against him, seeking with this contact to fill the gap that Mickey had created in him with his departure.

"I forbid you to leave again."

“By what do you still think I'm going to leave? Now that I'm here you can never get rid of me again. ”

"Is this a promise or a threat?" Questioned Ian amused.

“A bit of both I think.”

The two let out a little laugh before kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-* prologue *-*-*
> 
> Neither Mickey nor Ian would have imagined that their siblings could come so close. Lip and Mandy now spent most of their free time together, and rumors of engagement were already running through the palace.
> 
> "Do you think they're really going to get engaged?" Asked Mickey, staring into space.
> 
> Ian leaned closer to Mickey's chest and pulled the blanket over to cover their bodies.
> 
> "Maybe. Would you mind? ”
> 
> "It could."
> 
> "Do you think my brother is not good enough for Mandy?!? Asked Ian suddenly disturbed by Mickey's behavior.
> 
> "It's not that…"
> 
> "So what is it?"
> 
> “I was just wondering if it wouldn't be a problem for us if Lip and Mandy got married… I mean when we get married, you can imagine it's your brother and my sister, it's not a bit tasteless like that? ” Mickey asked, letting out a little laugh.
> 
> Ian straightened up immediately as if he was stung.
> 
> "Married? Will you marry me?!?"
> 
> "It sounds like you are surprised. I remember that we have already been engaged ... "
> 
> "Is this a marriage proposal?"
> 
> "Maybe ..." Mickey replied before chewing on his lower lip, staring at Ian.
> 
> Ian looked at him banned.
> 
> "What if it is? What would you say? ”
> 
> For only answer Ian crushed his lips on those of Mickey, framing his face between his hands.
> 
> He didn't know when he would marry Mickey, but he was sure he would one day make this man his husband, and nothing would stop him.


End file.
